The Wig
by Shy-yin
Summary: The twins are looking through a few boxes. Then they find something to liven up the afternoon.


Dipper mumbled angrily as he dug around a small box filled with old bits of trash and rocks. He thought this would be more fun the way Mabel made it sound, but now it was just boring. The boy looked over to his sister who was happily sorting through another box with a look of awe and amazement plastered onto her face. Her constant giggles and gasps told him that she was enjoying this activity more than he was. He switched his attention back to his own box, lazily digging around and trying to find something interesting hiding amongst all the garbage.

A high pitched squeal, quick steps heading this way, and Dipper found himself tackled to the floor with an over excited Mabel bouncing on top of him. After pushing his sister off it took him several seconds to decipher his twins rambling and to notice what she had clutched in her hand. It was a long curly wig, there was a bit of dust in it giving it a slightly faded tint, but otherwise it was the same color as the twin's hair.

"Whoa! Mabel that's so cool! Did you find that in your box?"

"Yes!" The girl said with a spin. "Isn't it awesome? It's like the same color as our hair and everything!" She stopped, a look of excitement plastered on her face. "Dipper! This thing is as long as my hair! Bro bro. We should that switch thing like we use to do when we were little!"

The boy stared at his sister as he thought about it. This was something he had always wanted to do. After taking another moment to think it over, he gave a small nod. "Let's do it!"

It took thirty minutes to get Dipper ready. They had to shake out the wig and style it to resemble Mabel's hair, find one of Mabel's old sweaters that she had to remake because it had gotten a little too small, and to convince Dipper to put on a skirt so that this would work. After it was all over the twins admired there handy work in the mirror.

"We did it you look perfect Dipper! All charming and cute just like your big sis!" Mabel said with a giggle as she wrapped an arm around her brother. "Now let's go test this out on Soos!"

Mabel bounced out of the room with a nervous Dipper trailing behind. He wasn't completely sure he could pull this off, or even how the shack members would react. He didn't have much time to think it over though as his sister stopped him just before they entered the living room. A quick peak around the corner showed that Soos and Wendy were lounging about and watching TV.

With a few encouraging glances from his sister Dipper walked into the living room giving both shack workers a small wave and a closed mouth grin. Both of them waved back before Wendy looked at him oddly, like she was trying to think of something.

"Mabel?" She asked questioningly. "Did you glue your mouth shut again?"

Dipper quietly breathed out a small sigh of relief before nodding his head. He chanced a glance over at his sister who was giving him a small thumbs up.

"Okay, come on, let's go get that off." Wendy motioned for Dipper to follow her into the kitchen and with a slight hesitation the boy followed behind the teen.

Mabel waited a bit before walking into the living room herself, immediately attracting the attention of the handyman.

"Wait a minute dude. You just walked off with Wendy." He stood up, looking between the twin in front of him to where the other sibling had walked off. "Something's going on. It's like there are two of you."

At this point Mabel almost couldn't suppress her giggles and burst out laughing. She clutched her side and fell to the floor, rolling around as the handyman stared at her in confusion. Wiping away a tear she looked up at the man and began to explain. "Soos I come with a twin remember?" She finished with another round of giggling.

Soos looked to the kitchen quickly then back to Mabel. "DUDE! Hambone and you serious? That was Dipper? I couldn't even tell! Dude that was fantastic! We should go tell Wendy!" Soos said excitedly and ran to the kitchen right after Mabel vigorously nodded at the idea.

The rushed into the kitchen to find Wendy looking through the cabinets and Dipper sitting on a kitchen chair looking startled at their sudden entrance. Soos let out an impressed 'Dude' that caught Wendy's attention, she looked over to the handyman and Mabel. A small look of confusion crossed her face as she looked from the Mabel standing next to Soos, to the one sitting at the table.

She looked to the kitchen table. "Yo Dipper is that you?" She said after piecing everything together. Her thoughts were confirmed as the boy turned a little red and muttered a small 'yes' while looking at the floor. "Wow you two did great! I didn't even notice!"

"Can I go change now?" Dipper said as he was feeling really self-conscious all of a sudden.

"No way bro bro! We have one last person to see!" Mabel said while running over and pulling her brother out of his chair. The two of them walked off leaving Wendy and Soos to giggle a bit at the twin's antics.

There giggling turned into roaring laughter as they heard Stan scream from another room.


End file.
